Gummy Love
by MakoRain
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day


A/N: Hello all, and welcome to my Valentine's Day special. I know, I know, it is a tad bit late but I had an awesome one so it took some time to work on this. I own nothing FFVII, but I do claim this fic since it is based off of a recent real life event. Thanks goes to Rend for giving me inspiration again after so long...hope you enjoy and please R&R.

**Gummy Love**

By MakoRain

This had to be a dream. There was no way this was happening. He was sitting next to Tifa Lockheart. _He was sitting next to _**Tifa Lockheart**, the most beautiful, smart, funny and amazing girl in all of Nibelhiem. And she was sitting next to _him_. His mind couldn't wrap around why this wonderful girl would be there, with him, on the tower looking over the town.

Cloud fidgeted nervously and ran his fingers through his hair way too many times, causing more spikes to stick up if possible. Tifa held in a giggle as she watched him out of the corner of her eye, the cute shy boy that had just seemed to come into her existence. She couldn't believe it took her this long to realize it but he was special. Ever since that realization hit she had been edgy, not knowing what to do about it. So it only made sense to talk to him…and so this would be there first real conversation past 'hi' in the classroom.

Now the question was…who would say the first word?

Taking a deep breath, Tifa turned to face Cloud and couldn't help but smiling when he suddenly burst out with a question.

"Do you like candy?"

Candy? _Candy?_ Does she like candy? Why wouldn't she like candy. Everyone likes candy. Cloud mentally smacked himself and gave in as to the day it was that made him ask something so stupid. What else could he think about on Valentine's day, really, besides candy and flowers and hearts and the girl beside him…

While Cloud went on with his internal conversation, Tifa looked a little surprised at his question. _Candy?_

"Gummy bears."

"Huh?"

Cloud looked up from his hands and his deliberation to face her once more, even though he felt his cheeks warming up at the motion. Her warm eyes burning into his didn't help his flush either as he felt it deepen and he ducked his head down again.

"My favorite candy is gummy bears."

The small smile on her lips grew as his face turned red and she felt her cheeks do the same. _How was it that this blond haired blue eyed boy could make her so…giddy?_ She giggled at a thought and when Cloud looked up, it was her turn to ask a question.

"What color would you be?"

His eyebrows went up and disappeared into his hairline, making her smile broaden. _What kind of question was that?_ It took him a few moments to actually think about it before he spoke.

"Rainbow."

"Why rainbow?"

Now Cloud did look away, not wanting to see her reaction as he explained it. It sounded odd enough in his mind as it was that voicing his thoughts was hard enough without her glowing face watching his every move.

"So that way you could have every flavor."

He did not just say that. HE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT. Cloud shook his head somewhat mortified while Tifa looked on in utter amazement. Both sat in silence on the tower, looking out over the landscape, the trees, the sunset, anything but each other and he wanted to disappear until he found her small hand over his, so fast and silent that he didn't even know it until he looked down and sure enough, it was there.

Well, maybe he didn't want to disappear after all. In fact, Cloud didn't mind being there if it was with Tifa, holding his hand and never letting go.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

That was a really weird day and a really weird conversation. It was the start of a really odd friendship and it was still something Cloud Strife could not figure out. To this day he could not figure out why Tifa Lockheart, the love of his life, chose him out of everyone else. There was another thought that lingered in his mind on this particular day and that was gummy bears.

Cloud parked Fenrir in front of Seventh Heaven on the very first Valentine's Day that he and Tifa would be spending together…as more than friends. Their first one of so long ago when she took his hand stayed in the back of his mind throughout his deliveries earlier and he had never been more happy to see the bar than he was right now.

Almost running, he reached the entrance and stood at the door, trying to calm down a bit before walking in but no sooner did he decide to cross the threshold then there stood Tifa on the other side of the open door. Instead of running in and twirling her around, he settled for grinning like a fool and walking into the bar almost tripping on his way in since he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

The sound of her laughter drifted up after him as he climbed the stairs from the bar to his room and he couldn't help the little bounce that found its way into his step. He knew she would be behind him any moment now and before she realized it, he turned around and trapped her in his arms. Her chorus of giggles plucked at his heart strings and before he could get lost in her, he turned around and looked for something in his bag.

"Cloud?" Tifa asked behind him while watching his movements.

When he found what it was he was looking for, he turned to her and revealed a little heart shaped tin in his hand. The smile on her face was worth more than anything he could ever imagine turned his way.

"You didn't have to get me anything, really…"

He silenced her by handing her the tin and wrapping his arms around her from behind, faced both of them in the mirror on his bureau to see her reaction. The way her eyes lit up filled the room with joy and happiness when she finally got the lid off and saw…

"Rainbow gummy bears?" She asked in awe.

"I make deliveries to a candy maker in Kalm who just so happened to have never heard of rainbow gummies either, but after talking to him, he decided he would give them a try."

Cloud motioned at the tin in her hands and her awe turned into squeals of laughter.

"You remembered! After all these years, you remembered our one and only Valentine's Day together!"

It was hard to hold her when she was jumping up and down so excitedly but past the laughter he was able to talk.

"How could I ever forget? And as for one and only, that's not true anymore."

Tifa looked into his shining cerulean eyes and felt her smile grow more if possible.

"No, it's not."

Then Cloud and Tifa sealed there first true Valentine's Day with a kiss that would shame all others from the past and grow in anticipation for the ones to come.

_As it was meant to be._

The End

Humbly yours, The 'Queen of Fluff'


End file.
